Batalha de Orgulhos
by Laura Augusto
Summary: Até onde o orgulho chega? Até onde ele dura? E o que acontece quando duas pessoas com um orgulho maior que o nome tem que trabalhar juntas? Sim trabalhar juntos. Essa vai ser uma Verdadeira batalha de Orgulhos só que com muito humor Cap 6
1. Caldeirão Furado

**N/As** sem importância nenhuma, da autora menos importante menos ainda.

Essa é uma fic que surgiu do nada, e continuara a ser um nada, pois é minha primeira fic! Que emoção pra mim e que tédio pra vocês. Mais continuando é uma D/G Lógico o que mais seria estando na sessão de D/G?. Tá ela começa um pouco sombria mais vai ficando iluminada com o passar do tempo.

**Nessa fic eu Chamo a Gina de Virgínia, pois não simpatizo muito com o nome Ginevra.**

Pelo bem da sanidade mental de vocês não leiam isso faz mal, qualquer coisa feita por mim faz mal. (não liguem para isso surto mental da autora, só pra lembra o surto não foi causado pela fic)

_E por ultimo e menos esperado o_ **Disclaimer:** Blá Blá Blá... os personagens não pertencem a mim...Blá Blá Blá...é tudo da J. K. **( Mais lembrem-se infelizmente o Draco é da J. K mas felizmente o Tom Feltom não!)**

**No caldeirão furado**

Era um dia típico de outono, as gotas de chuva fustigavam na janela em quanto se ouvia o fraco farfalhar das folhas ao vento. E ele que observava a cena compenetrado, e deixou-se levar por uma súbita vontade que invadiu eu corpo.

Colocou suas vestes negras e saiu em direção a porta principal da casa, quando estava quase ao alcance da porta, um elfo doméstico materializou se ao seu lado e lhe perguntou:

-Mestre será preciso que prepare uma carruagem? –Perguntou o velho elfo doméstico em tom devoto.

-Creio que não - Respondeu ele secamente

O homem saiu pelas desertas ruas e foi andando sem rumo algum, esperando que o destino se encarregasse do futuro. Era uma das primeiras vezes que Draco Malfoy deixava-se levar pelo seu lado emocional e não o racional.

Draco tinha 22 anos, cabelos loiros platinados, corpo atlético, um rosto imponente com traços finos e harmoniosos, 1,89 de altura e olhos onde as cores cinza e azul se misturavam variando dependendo de seu humor. Malfoy era um dos solteiros mais desejados do mundo mágico: Rico, bonito e famoso.

Depois de caminhar um pouco ele decidiu até o Caldeirão Furado, lugar do qual tinha poucas lembranças já que não ia lá desde seus tempos de Hogwarts.

Chegando lá viu que estava quase vazio, se apossou de uma das mesas no fundo do bar e pediu um Firewhisk. Quando sua bebida chegou algo chamou sua atenção: Uma mulher de corpo perfeitamente delineado, o que era reforçado pela roupa molhada que ela usava: um vestido preto de alcinhas que ia ate a altura dos joelhos, olhos castanhos chocolate, alta, Draco já pensava como iria seduzi-la ate reparar em um _pequeno_ detalhe, os cabelos VERMELHOS FLAMEJANTES.

De repente algo lhe apeteceu mais do que tomar seu drink, ele iria relembrar os velhos tempos de seus tempos de escola, quando humilhava as pessoas em especial os Weasleys.

-Vejo que a pequena Weasley cresceu - Disse ele debochado.

-Malfoy? – Disse a garota reconhecendo a velha voz arrastada e os cabelos platinados.

-Vejam só a pequena Weasley tem boa memória – Comentou ele em tom sarcástico – Só não tem bom gosto, pois se bem me lembro você corrias pelos corredores atrás do Santo Potter.

-Nossa Malfoy fico surpresa pela sua boa memória, achei que o _Blonder_ já estava deteriorando seu pequeno e desprivilegiado cérebro - Respondeu ela venenosa

**-**Uau, me diga pequena desde quando é tão venenosa?

-Dês do dia que lhe acertei um feitiço para rebater bicho-papão na cara – Respondeu ela a altura – Não se sinta envergonhado sempre que você quiser mais um pode vir me procurar, farei com gosto.

-Vejo que a pobreza afetou seu cérebro e lhe impediu de saber a noção do perigo, não?

-Sinceramente Malfoy não tenho tempo para ouvir suas tiradas mal feitas eu tenho compromissos se não se importa- Disse ela saindo do bar e indo em direção a rua.

"Ruivinha esquentada, pensa que pode, vai ter que aprender a ficar bem quietinha perto de um Malfoy" Pensou Draco consigo mesmo.

Draco pagou a bebida e foi para casa pensando naquela ruivinha, qual seria mesmo o nome dela? Ele não lembrava muito bem dela na escola, só lembrava da sua paixonite por Harry Potter, e que alguns sonserinos a achavam muito bonita.

Chegando em casa lembrou que no dia seguinte ele teria uma reunião muito importante com o Ministro da Magia e não poderia se atrasar, portanto tratou de dormir cedo para não correr sérios riscos de se atrasar.

**N/A **Ta pequenininho mais tamanho não é documento, como eu disse no começo esse cap. É um pouquinho sombrio mais é só de brincadeirinha, os próximos capítulos estarão mais ILUMINADOS (agora imaginem uma musiquinha divina tocando e uma luz bem clara focada no seu PC).


	2. Surpresas No Ministério

**Disclaimer:** Blá Blá Blá... Os personagens não pertencem a mim...Blá Blá Blá...É tudo da J. K. **(Mas lembrem-se o Draco é da J. K mais o Tom Feltom não!)**

**N/H(Nota Histórica)**: Essa é uma fic antiga que eu escrevia na época da novela Senhora do Destino, e a vilã sempre se olhava no espelho e ficava se admirando, falando o quanto era bonita e gostosa, ela se chamava Nazaré, então a piadinha no meio da fic pode ficar meio perdida para quem não assistia a novela.

**Surpresas no ministério**

Draco acordou cedo, tomou um banho, colocou uma camisa de manga comprida preta, calça social preta e por ultimo e mais importante à capa também preta com o brasão da família Malfoy bordado. Arrumou os cabelos, se mirou no espelho e no seu melhor estilo Nazaré de ser, falou para sua imagem:

Lindo, gostoso, maravilho, perfeito e poderoso – E ficou treinando caras de mal nos espelho, afinal um Malfoy tem sempre que impor medo e imponência.

Tomou seu café da manhã e dirigiu-se a sua carruagem preferida a Dodge Viper, uma maravilhosa carruagem azul escura, se movimentava sem cavalos, com uma rapidez impressionante, e tinha espaço apenas para duas pessoas, e tirando a maior onda de ator do filme Velozes e Furiosos, dirigiu até a cabine de visitantes do ministério.

Chegando lá se identificou e teve sua varinha guardada por uma atendente.

Era quase o horário marcado para reunião e Draco estava sentado na sala de espera do escritório do Ministro, pensando na morte da bezerra (Por favor, neste momento peço um minuto de silencio), quando uma mulher adentrou ao recinto, mas aquela não era uma mulher qualquer era a Weasley.

O que foi Weasley cansou do Potter e resolveu arranjar mais alguma pessoa para seguir? - Alfinetou

Malfoy vê se baixa a bola, porque você não é tudo isso – Respondeu ela, já sem paciência.

Então me diga Weasley veio pedir dinheiro emprestado ou você é a nova faxineira?

Cala a boca Malfoy, você sabe que minha família já não é mais pobre há anos – Após a guerra a família Weasley ganhou grande notoriedade e dinheiro - Mas se a mocinha curiosa deseja tanto saber eu responderei. O Ministro da Magia me chamou aqui - Falou ela como se explicasse para uma criança de 3 anos que 1+12

Em primeiro lugar Weasley eu sei que sua família não é mais pobre, mais quem nasce pobre sempre terá alma de pobre, e em segundo lugar o máximo que o ministro quer com você é oferecer-lhe um emprego como doméstica.

É o seguinte doninha irritante é melhor você ficar caladinho ou eu chamo o Titio Olho-Tonto-Moddy pra te pega – falou ela com se fosse assustar uma criancinha.

Ai, agora ela havia tocado na ferida aberta de Malfoy e seria uma questão de segundo até ele despejar um caminhão de ofensas nela. Mas para o bem da humanidade, a porta do escritório se abriu e de lá saiu Cornélio Fudge.

Oh sim, vocês já estão ai podem entrar - Disse o velhinho abrindo a porta um pouco mais.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando por que eu chamei vocês aqui. Bem, nós do ministério da magia resolvemos criar um novo departamento no Ministério da Magia, O Departamento de Relações Públicas. Vocês dois iram viajar por vários paises aonde "promoverão" o Ministério ou até mesmo participar de algumas festas que não poderei comparecer.

Como assim "promover"?- perguntou Gina interessada.

Vocês farão pequenos discursos falando sobre algumas propostas do ministério, me representarão em varias festas e viagens em que não poderei comparecer, recepcionarão algumas pessoas importantes, mostrando a elas um pouco de Londres, e assim em diante.

Ministro mais porque você nos escolheu? – Questionou Draco

É muito simples, os dois apresentam as características necessárias para esse cargo: Uma boa aparência, influencia, são espertos, conhecidos, tiraram boas notas nos NIEM's e os dois falam varias línguas.

Draco quase saiu voando como um balãozinho de tanto que o ministro inflou seu ego, que convenhamos já não era nada pequeno, mas mesmo assim uma dúvida ficou pairando sobre sua cabeça "Trabalhar com a Weasley?"

Eu terei que trabalhar com ela?- Indagou Draco indignado

Sim, é o que parece - respondeu o ministro calmamente

Eu terei que trabalhar com ele?- Indagou Virgínia também indignada

Como eu já disse e não gostaria de voltar a repetir SIM - Respondeu o ministro começado a perder sua Santa paciência.

Só para não dar o gostinho da vitória para Gina, Draco não recusou o emprego, se alguém ia perder alguma seria ela, afinal ela já estava acostumada a não ter nada.

Aceitam?

Sim-Os dois responderam quase que simultaneamente.

Passaram mais uma hora discutindo algumas condições de trabalho até que um ponto chamou a atenção de ambos.

Enquanto não estiverem em viagem terão que comparecer normalmente a sala de vocês que a propósito é a 3ª sala do 2° andar.

Sim senhor mais e a outra sala onde fica? – Questionou Draco

Não fica em lugar nenhum Sr. Malfoy, vocês dois dividirão a mesma sala.

O QUE!? – perguntou Draco, ou melhor, GRITOU Draco. Ter que trabalhar com uma Weasley já era humilhante, mas ter que dividir uma sala com ela era quase um pedido oficial para uma deterioração mental.

Sr. Malfoy não se exalte, eu exijo respeito.

Gina que até agora estivera calada se pronunciou

Mas porque vocês só providenciaram uma sala?

Bem digamos que a decisão de contratar duas pessoas foi tomada meio que de última hora.

Draco continuava com o mesmo pensamento de sempre na cabeça: "no ministério só tem retardado", mas então outro pensamento tomou lugar do antigo: "Por um lado isso é verdade, pois quiseram contratar a Weasley, mas por outro não já que quiseram contratar-me". Ainda não querendo dar o gostinho de vitória para a Weasley ele resolveu aceitar o emprego, afinal ele também poderia irritar-la a qualquer hora.

Passaram o resto da tarde tratando dos últimos detalhes e por fim fecharam o MALDITO contrato.

**N/A: **Viram como eu disse esse capitulo deu uma iluminadinha, e também começaram os leves toque de humor (eu espero né). Falem-me o que vocês acharam da MINHA FIC, PORTANTO MANDEM **REVIEWS...**

Desculpem-me por outro capitulo pequeno mais eu juro que o próximo será o dobro deste, beleza?

**RESPOSTAS:**

**Mil Black:** Valeu por ser a única alma viva (e caridosa) a postar, bem espero que você esteja gostado de ler a fic, pois estou gostando muito de escreve-la. Tomara que você tenha gostado desse capitulo e a próxima atualização vira logo.


	3. O Primeiro Dia

**Disclaimer: **Cara todo mundo sabe que Harry Potter pertence à Titia J.K. Precisa repetir?

**N/A:** Algumas pessoas devem estar se perguntando porque eu tirei um capitulo do ar. Mas é o seguinte: eu postei o capitulo sem revisa-lo e quando fui ler o maldito vi que estava com uma formatação totalmente errada e com muitos erros ortográfico então tirei o coitado do ar para revisa-lo e repostar ele.

**O Primeiro Dia**

Eram 8:30 quando Gina estava chegando ao Ministério para ocupar sua nova sala que infelizmente seria dividida com Draco Malfoy. Quando ela foi pegar o elevador para chegar ao seu andar ela cruzou com a pessoa da qual já não agüentava mais.

Só me faltava essa - Pensou ela em voz alta

Weasley esta reclamando do que? – Perguntou Draco e m tom sarcástico - São poucas pessoas que tem o privilégio de ter esta visão logo de manhã.

O que pra uns é privilégio pra outros, como eu, é um sacrilégio – respondeu ela em tom venenoso.

Mas antes que o loiro pudesse dar uma de suas respostas atravessadas, foi ouvido o barulho do abrir das portas do elevador. Como o elevador estava cheio os dois percorreram o caminho inteiro em silêncio.

Chegando no andar onde se encontrava a sala destinada aos dois os mesmos se dirigiram a porta na qual, pelas leis da física, só passava uma pessoa.

Nossa seu nome do meio deve ser educação, Malfoy – Disse a ruivinha com um sarcasmo carregado.

Não, na verdade meu nome do meio é: Lucius, Draco Lucius Malfoy.- Respondeu ele se fazendo de desentendido.

Malfoy responde: é pra rir ou pra chorar? -Perguntou Gina.

Pra chorar só se for de você!- Respondeu o Lindo, Maravilhoso, Perfei...(Desculpa: Surto da autora).

Os dois conseguiram passar pela porta (não me perguntem como, esse é um mistério). E se depararam com uma sala ampla e escura, com duas escrivaninhas de madeira e couro preto umas viradas de frente para a outra, paredes revestidas de madeira, chão de carpete escuro, uma lareira com duas poltronas revestidas de couro preto postada a sua frente e uma grande janela coberta por cortinas da mesma cor do carpete atrás de uma das escrivaninhas.

Mesmo não sendo mais pobre Gina continuou com uma antiga mania: Tudo que a impressionava fazia ela ficar de queixo caído e isso não passou despercebido por Draco.

O que foi Weasley? É muito para seu POBRE coraçãozinho?

Gina não se dignou nem a responder a provocação feita por Draco. Ela preferiu entrar na sala para analisa-la. Sentou na cadeira pertencente a escrivaninha a baixo da janela.

Weasley você não esta pensando que vai ficar com essa escravaninha?- Indagou Draco

Malfoy, eu não só pensei como também ficarei com ela!-Respondeu ela simplesmente.

Que pena terei que acabar com esse seu sonho, pois eu ficarei com essa mesa

Me de um motivo plausível para eu sair daqui e ceder esta mesa para ti –Desafiou Gina

Não lhe darei só um motivo lhe darei dois –falou ele com seu habitual tom convencido - 1° eu não quero que a claridade da manha bata em mim, pois eu não gosto de claridade 2° Weasley já estão acostumados a perder coisas.

Eu não chamaria esses dois motivos de plausíveis e outra já que a claridade machuca seus preciosos olhinhos – Essa ultima parte falada com uma falsa voz de bebê – Feche a janela! E quanto a seu segundo motivo não sou eu que estou acostumada a perder, e sim você, afinal não era você que perdia todos os jogos de quadribol para o Harry.

A sim o Santo Potter –falou ele juntando as mãos - O seu heroizinho e eterna paixão.

Cala a Boca Malfoy você não sabe de nada- Falou ela irritada- Eu esqueci o Harry faz tempo.

Desde de que ele se apaixonou pela Chang?- Irritou ele.

Malfoy não adianta tentar falar com você é pior que um crucio -Ela falou em tom de quem termina a conversa.

Malfoy fez uma coisa que não era de seu costume: deixou Gina onde estava. De repente a porta abriu e um garoto que aparentava ter uns 18 anos adentrou pela porta e passou a eles um recado do ministro:

Bem, o Sr. Ministro mandou avisa-los que dentro de meia hora os dois terão que comparecer a sala dele.

Só para saber quem é você?- Perguntou Gina educamente.

Ah! Perdão-disse o garoto dando um leve tapa na testa-Esqueci de me apresentar sou Edie Johnson, secretario de vocês. Se precisarem de mim é só apertar este botão que tem na suas mesas - Finalizou o garoto que logo depois saio do ambiente deixando mais uma vez Draco e Gina sozinhos.

Nossa o nível do ministério esta decaindo. Um secretário que nem se apresentar apresenta -Comentou Draco

Ui, estressou?- alfinetou Gina

Não apenas me decepcionei - Respondeu ele entediando.

Meia hora Depois Na Sala Do Ministro 

O que será que ele quer com agente?- Perguntou Gina meio aflita, afinal era seu primeiro dia de trabalho.

Tomara que seja te despedir - Provocou Malfoy percebendo o nervosismo da ruiva.

Cala essa boca nojenta- Respondeu ela enfurecida – E se alguém vai ser despedido esse alguém será você.

UHH! Calma ruivinha afinal se você for despedida, pense pelo lado bom: Você terá certeza que eu sou melhor que você, não que isso já não esteja confirmado, e outra eu ficarei com o escritório inteiro só para mim.- Falou Draco só para encher o saco.

Você já pensou na possibilidade de você ser despedido? – Perguntou ela.

Sinceramente: NÃO – Falou ele com simplicidade.

De repente a porta do escritório pertencente a Cornélio Fudge revelando um homem já idoso com feições cansadas.

Entrem os dois - Pediu Fudge dando um pequeno sorriso para os dois visitantes e apontando a porta que dava entrada para seu escritório.

Os dois se sentaram nas cadeiras postadas a frente da escrivaninha e esperaram Fudge se sentar e pronunciar.

Novamente os dois se encontram no meu escritório, e novamente devem estar se perguntando porque eu os chamei. É o seguinte um representante do ministério Italiano vira para o nosso país, então o ministério resolveu dar uma festa onde vocês dois alem de fazer este representante se socializar com as pessoas as festa, sem contar que os dois terão que promover o ministério , falar bem de para melhor nossa imagem exterior entenderam?

Draco e Gina consentiram com a cabeça, mas logo uma duvida comum surgiu em uma cabecinha loira platinada presente no local:

Qual o nome deste representante?

Vincenzo Lartone- Respondeu Fudge – ele é um homem muito extrovertido e inteligente creio que não terão problemas com ele – Adicionou – Só para lembrar os dois terão que comparecer juntos na festa, vocês receberam o convite formal amanha.

E que dia será a festa-Perguntou Virgínia

Dentro de três dias

Nossa - Foi à única coisa em que ela conseguiu pensar, alem do vestido que ela iria usar.

Dentro da cabeça de Draco apenas uma frase ecoava: "os dois terão que comparecer juntos na festa". Seria o fim da vida social dele ter que comparecer em uma festa do ministério acompanhado de uma Weasley, já era ruim ter que trabalhar com ela, mais aquilo já era demais ia contra os pricípios "Malforianos" dele, afinal a festa estaria cheia de gente da alta sociedade.

Então o recado esta dado, agora podem voltar aos seus trabalhos.-Disse Fudge.

Quando os dois chegaram a sala, Draco se jogou pesadamente em sua cadeira e Gina sentou-se com um semblante preocupado. O silencio caiu sobre os dois durante mais ou menos 45 minutos até que Draco resolveu se pronunciar:

Você sabe o que isso significa? – Perguntou Draco compenetrado.

Uma festa da alta sociedade onde nos estaremos a trabalho –respondeu ela distraída.

Não esta festa significa o fim da minha vida social – Corrigiu ele frio.

Malfoy não fala porcaria – Pediu Gina.

Pra você não será nada mais pra mim isso é a ruína da minha vida social. Onde já se viu um Malfoy e uma Weasley irem juntos a uma festa? – falou ele começando a se irritar

Malfoy você só vai lá a trabalha e outra não fique pensando que eu estou dando pulinhos de alegria de você me acompanhar nesta festa.

Deveria estar afinal é isso que todas fazem – Respondeu Draco sarcasticamente

É todas que não tem cérebro e são retardadas – Respondeu ela azeda.

Lógico afinal para o que eu preciso delas não necessário um cérebro – Draco falou com um sorrisinho safado no canto da boca.

Ai Malfoy você me enoja.- Respondeu Gina no mesmo momento que constatara que o horário de se libertar do inferno já tinha chegado.

Ela pegou seu casaco e quando estava indo em direção a porta ouviu Draco perguntar:

Aonde você vai?

Lhe interessa?- Falou ela entediada.

Não – Ela falou simplesmente.

Então porque pergunta? – Perguntou Gina

Pois depois que eu aceitei esse emprego eu jurei que iria fazer de cada dia da sua vida o seu pior pesadelo - Respondeu ele cruelmente.

Malfoy trabalhar com você já é meu pior pesadelo – Explicou ela entediada.- Mas mesmo assim eu vou lhe responder para você para de tentar transformar minha vida em um inferno. È o seguinte caso você não tenha percebido já deu o horário da saída.

Ele não se dignou nem a responder para ela, ele apenas pegou sua jaqueta, guardou os papeis que estava analisando e se foi deixando uma Gina pasma para traz.

Gina pegou seu carro, uma Lamborghini Diablo Canto, e foi para sua casa pensando em que roupa iria usar na festa.

Enquanto isso um certo loiro que dirigia sua Dodge Viper pensava que não seria tão ruim ter aquela ruivinha esquentada como acompanhante para a festa.

**N/A:** Vocês viram eu me superei, fiz um capitulo consideravelmente grande desta vez. Gostaram do carro que eu escolhi para os dois. O carro do draco é PERFEITO e tem um nome que combina com ele afinal VIPER quer dizer VIBORA e o símbolo deste carro é uma cobra. E o da Gina tem o nome DIABLO afinal ela é bem esquentadinha. Zuera nada disso foi pensado foi pura conhecidência já que eu amo estes carros

Bem o próximo capitulo ainda não ta escrito mais vai ser o da festa e as idéias estão fervilhando na minha cabeça. Vai fica bem legal.

**Agora vamos brincar um pouquinho:** Eu faço uma pergunta e vocês respondem;

O carro é movido a o que? GASOLINA

A Laura é movida a o que? REVIEWS

**Respostas:**

**-Primeiramente **gostaria de dizer que fiquei muito feliz com o numero de reviews que eu recebi.

**Mystica Black:** Obrigada pela review, eu vou continuar a ler sua fic e mandar reviews. Ah e o próximo capitulo vem rapidinho! (é só eu terminar de escrever hauaua)

**DannyDPotter**Obrigada pela review e não sei se você percebeu mais este capitulo esta bem maior espero que você goste dele pois eu fiz com muita vontade.

**Paulinha Malfoy: **Obrigada pela review. Neste capitulo ainda não vai ter festa mais no próximo hauahuahuah . O capitulo vai ficar bem legal espero que você goste.

**Ginny Meg Weasley:** Obrigada pela review. Fico muito feliz por você estar achando minha fic engraçada pois meu maior medo era tentar fazer uma fic de Humor e ela ficar um tédio. 

**Miaka:** Obrigada pela review. Espero que você esteja gostando e eu continue acompanhando pois ainda vai ter muita coisa pela frente, espero que você ria bastante.

**Ruivinha Malfoy:** Valeu por comentar AMIGA! Uahauhauha acompanha se não eu vou te dar uns tabefes por MSN olha se viu que esse capitulo ta bem grandinho só pq vc pediu.

**Tati Potter: **Obrigada pela review. Adorei você ter postado na minha fai espero que continue gostando e acompanhando. E sim eu adoraria ter uma beta. Depois você pega meu msn e agente conversa melhor.


	4. A Festa

**Disclaimer:** Cara todo mundo sabe que Harry Potter pertence a Titia J.K. Precisa repetir?

A Festa

Já havia se passado os três dias que faltavam para a grande e esperada festa do ministério e Gina estava muito ansiosa. Ela já tinha separado tudo o vestido, o sapato e a revista que continha o feitiço do seu penteado. A única coisa que não estava agradando-a era seu acompanhante para "A Festa".

A festa seria as 20:00 e ainda eram 16:00. Gina tamborilava os dedos na mesa olhando atentamente os ponteiros do relógio.

Quando o relógio apontou 17:30 Gina achou que já tinha necessidade de começar a se arrumar. Ela ligou a banheira e tomou um longo banho, quando saiu enrolou-se em uma toalha bem macia e felpuda e começou a se trocar. Passou uma maquiagem muito bonita que realçava ainda mais a sua beleza, no cabelo fez uma coisa simples, porém elegante e sofisticada: um coque com a franja solta, jogada para o lado, formando um pequeno topete (Estilo Anastácia). Pelos cabelos pequenos "strases" e no coque um lindo enfeite de brilhantes com uma pedra Azul bem escura. Resumindo: Ela estava simplesmente perfeita.

Em quanto isso as 19:00 na Mansão Malfoy, Draco começava a se arrumar. Tomou um banho, colocou suas vestes negras com o Brasão da família Malfoy, "arrumou" o cabelo apenas penteando-o e deixando alguns fios molhados caírem sobre sua face. Pronto e aquilo era um recorde: acabara de se tornar o cara mais perfeito do mundo em menos de 40 minutos.

As 19:33 Draco pegou sua carruagem e foi em direção a casa de Gina esperando que a mesma já estivesse pronta. Afinal ele não ia ficar esperando ela se arrumar.

Quando chegou a casa da Ruiva se deparou com um dos melhores prédios bruxos da cidade. Era um duplex muito bonito. Ele estacionou a carruagem na calçada, coisa que odiava fazer e foi até a portaria.

Por favor, a Srta. Weasley - Falou Draco educadamente.

Quem gostaria? - Perguntou o porteiro.

É o Sr. Malfoy - Respondeu Draco.

Alguns instantes depois o porteiro permitiu que Draco fosse até o apartamento de Gina. Chegando lá ele apertou a campainha, e quando a porta foi aberta ele teve uma grande surpresa:

Gina conseguira ficar mais linda do que nunca. Ela trajava um lindo vestido azul marinho escuro tomara-que-caia, de um tecido brilhante como seda, bem apertado até a cintura, depois da cintura o tecido caia graciosamente no corpo da ruiva mostrando suas curvas muito bem feitas, mas por cima da saia ainda havia um tecido muito macio e quase que transparente dando a impressão de que a parte de baixo do tecido era um pouco mais clara. Sua maquiagem era leve: Rímel, lápis, delineador, um pouco de blush, batom clarinho e uma sobra iluminadora.

Draco quase caiu para trás diante da beleza da ruiva, ele apenas conseguiu balbuciar:

Va-va-vamos?- Disse ele olhando para a Gina não com desejo, mas sim com admiração.

Sim - Respondeu ela timidamente. Ela também não deixou de notar como Draco estava bonito, aquela franja molhada caindo sobre sua face era simplesmente uma visão DIVINA

Após o choque mutuo que os dois tiveram contemplando a beleza um do outro, os comportamentos voltaram ao normal: Um odiando o outro.

Gina entrou no carro de Draco com uma certa relutância, mas entrou quando já estavam nas ruas Draco falou:

Temos que buscar o representante do ministério italiano

E onde ele está hospedado?- Perguntou Gina.

No Grand Witch Palace - Respondeu Draco.

Após uns dez minutos em silêcio total os dois chegaram ao tal Grand Witch Palace.

Fique aqui no carro enquanto eu busco ele - falou Draco

Tudo bem - Disse uma Gina extremamente entediada.

Draco voltou dois minutos depois conversando com um homem que aparentava ter por volta dos 55 anos, ele era meio careca com os poucos cabelos que lhe sobraram grisalhos, um bigode também grisalho, gordinho e uns dez centímetros mais baixo que Draco. Sim, este era Vincenzo Lartone.

Boa noite - Disse o homem com um forte sotaque – você deve ser Virginia, Não?

Sim sou eu mesma - Disse Gina com um sorriso no rosto – e tu deves ser O Sr. Lartone.

Pode me chamar de Vincenzo - Disse ele também sorridente, logo depois se virando para Draco e falando – Es una bela ragatizza sua namorada.

Ela não é minha namorada - Disse Draco secamente.

Após esta declaração de Draco a viagem seguiu em silencio total. Chegando na festa Draco, Gina e Vincenzo foram anunciados. Draco e Gina trataram de apresentar Vincenzo para todas as pessoas importantes da festa. Vincenzo logo se enturmou e engatou uma longa conversa com Steve Hoydge um historiador inglês muito famoso.

Gina se sentou em uma mesa de quatro lugares que estava reservada para os representantes do ministério.

Então Weasley o que achou do ministro?- Disse Draco dando a ela uma das duas taças de champanhe que estava em sua mão.

Acho que conseguiremos fazer ele voltar para Itália com uma ótima impressão da Inglaterra - respondeu ela dando um pequeno gole no seu champanhe.

Sabe Weasley eu achei que você fosse uma pessoa bem brega e quando eu fosse a sua casa iria deparar com você trajando um vestido roxo berinjela com estrelinhas laranjas - Alfinetou ele –Mas até que você tem um pouquinho de bom gosto.

Nossa Malfoy obrigada pela sua sugestão, vou mandar fazer um vestido igualzinho o da descrição - falou ela sorridente.

O Loiro ficou até meio assustado com o que a ruiva falou, vai que ela realmente aparece em uma festa com um vestido roxo de estrelinhas laranjas "Dessa Weasley eu não duvido nada".

Olá meus queridos – Disse Vincenzo chegando a mesa e se sentado.

Olá Sr. Lartone – Disse um Draco muito serio – Podemos conversar um pouco agora sobre os planos da Inglaterra em relação à Itália?

Sim, sim meu jovem rapaz, mas deixe me pegar um drink - Disse Lartone chamando um garçom e apanhando um Firewihsk.

Bem creio que esteja sabendo que um dos mais famosos criminosos italianos foi preso aqui na Inglaterra, tentando fraudar uma conta do Gringotes, mas por sorte o nosso avançado sistema de segurança não falhou.

Sim, estou sabendo prossiga - Disse Vincenzo pegando outra bebida.

O que iremos fazer em relação em relação a ele? Deixamos os dementadores de Azkaban cuidarem dele ou mandamos-o para Itália para que ele tenha a devida punição lá?- Perguntou uma Gina ficando preocupada com o número de drinks que Lartone já havia "entornado".

Huauhauahua. Essa bebida de vocês é muito boa, vou comprar varias garrafas para levar para minha família experimentar! - Falou Vincenzo ficando vermelho - Quero outro, OH GARÇOM! - Gritou o representante.

Creio que o senhor já tenha bebido muito - Sugeriu Gina.

OLHA AQUI NÃO É PORQUE VOCÊ É GOSTOSA QUE VOCÊ PODE ME CONTROLA.

Senhor Lartone!- Repreendeu uma Gina muito vermelha.

O que eu posso fazer se você é gostosa?- Disse Lartone

As pessoas presentes na festa começaram a prestar atenção no que estava acontecendo na mesa reservada

Senhor, Lartone vamos para casa - Mandou Draco

NÃO VOCÊ NÃO É MEU PAI PRA MANDAR EM MIM - Gritou Lartone pegando outro drink e mandando bala.

Senhor, Lartone acho que serei obrigado a fazer algo que eu não quero - Falou Draco elegantemente.

VEM SE VOCÊ É HOMEM! - Desafiou Vincenzo batendo a mão em seu peito e impondo respeito.

A última coisa que Vincenzo deveria ter feito era desafiar Draco. E já que a palavra de Draco vale mais do que mil documentos registrados. Dito e feito Draco estuporou pobre bêbado.

_Sonorus _- Disse Draco apontando a varinha apara a própria garganta - Pedimos desculpas a todos os presentes e avisamos: esta situação já esta sob controle. Podem voltar normalmente a festa - Draco desfez o feitiço e voltou a falar normalmente.

Gina prestativa como sempre logo deu a uma ótima sugestão - Vamos leva-lo para a minha casa afinal o escândalo será maior ainda se ele chegar ao hotel bêbado que nem um porco.

É uma ótima idéia – Disse Draco admirando o gordo corpo que jazia no chão – Eu vou conjurar macas e leva-lo de carruagem. Enquanto você pode aparatar e ir preparando uma cama e um banho gelado pra isso - Draco olhou para o pobre representante com um pouco de repugnância.

Gina logo que aparatou em casa tirou os sapatos, o vestido de gala, preparou uma cama para Lartone. Quando ouviu a campainha saiu correndo e viu Draco carregando Lartone através de levitação.

Rápido, rápido - Sussurrou para Draco – Pode coloca-lo naquele quarto - Disse ela apontando para o quarto de hóspedes.

Draco se dirigiu ao quarto juntamente a Lartone que parecia mais com uma rocha.

Ponha-o na cama - Ordenou Gina

Olha aqui Weasley, não fique pensando que você pode mandar em mim - falou Draco.

Malfoy será que uma vez na vida você pode esquecer que eu sou uma Weasley.- Pediu a ruiva encarecidamente.

Isso é impossível, afinal com esse cabelo chamativo é impossível olhar para você e não perceber que você é uma Weasley - Respondeu Draco agressivamente.

Como se quem olhasse para o seu cabelo não percebesse que você é um Mafoy - Respondeu ela no mesmo tom.

PAFT! De repente se ouve um baque surdo. Gina e Draco olharam para o chão onde Vincenzo Lartone havia caído.

Malfoy - Repreendeu Gina- Você deixou ele cair no chão!

Jura?- Ironizou Draco

Não é hora para brincadeiras Malfoy - Falou Gina ainda brava

E quem disse que eu estou brincando?- Perguntou Draco

Agora é serio põe ele a cama - Disse Gina bem séria.

Draco pôs o representante na cama.

Agora eu vou para casa porque minha cota de Weasleys por hoje já acabou - falou Draco enojado.

Gina Fez uma coisa totalmente inesperada:

Ah! Mais não vai mesmo - Falou uma Gina quase desesperada - eu não vou ficar aqui sozinha com isso - Disse Gina apontando para Lartone e fazendo uma cara que fazia com que ele se parecesse com uma meleca - Vai que ele acorda. O que eu vou fazer com ele?

Foi você que quis trazer ele para a sua casa - falou Draco se desfazendo do peso.

Malfoy, nem eu nem você queremos um escândalo então ou você fica aqui ou eu serei obrigada a leva-lo para o hotel causando assim um belo escândalo - Chantagiou ela.

Isso é uma chantagem? – perguntou Draco indignado

Entenda como quiser - respondeu Gina tranqüilamente.

Você realmente quer uma resposta sua CHANTAGISTA?- Perguntou Draco

Sim - Respondeu ela simplesmente.

**N/A:** Que tal? Ficaram curiosos? Bom esse era o objetivo! Tomara que vocês tenham gostado do capitulo! O próximo capitulo pode demorar um pouco, pois eu vou ter minha semana de prova daqui um pouco então eu não sei quando eu vou poder escrever. Mas eu juro que vou tentar compensar.

QUERO VARIAS REVIEWS NO PROXIMO CAPITULO

**Obrigada pelas reviews. RESPOSTAS:**

**Ana Bya Potter:** Pronto agora você já sabe como ele interagiram na festa. E se você continuar acompanhando vai ver como eles interagem nas viagens, recepções e assim em diante. Obrigada pela review e fique de olho, pois vem muita coisa legal pela frente.

**Helo: **OBRIAGADA! Tomara que você tenha gostado deste capitulo, e que continue acompanhando e gostando da minha fic. Bjão e poste de novo! Pois faço muito gosto que você comente na minha "criação".

**Nathoca Malfoy: **Obrigada pelo comentário e fico muito feliz de que você esteja gostando da minha fic e continue acompanhando. Esse capítulo esta bem legal então depois de ler deixe outra review para me falar o que você achou dele. Super Beijão e até a próxima review.

**Lina Khane Athos:** Nossa valeu pelo conselho eu vou arranjar uma beta o mais rápido possível. Adorei saber que você gostou da minha fic. E só para lembrar a SUA FIC COMO CONQUISTAR DRACO MALFOY é perfeita atualiza bem rapidinho a sua e eu faço isso com a minha também. Infelizmente o cara não é um galanteador pelo contrario. Mesmo assim ainda tem muita coisa pela frente quem sabe derrepente numa viagem não ROLA um CIUMES? Bjão continue comentando.

**Mila Black**: Desculpa colocar "a" em vez de arroba mais é que o fanfiction não permite o uso deste símbolo. Mesmo assim queria agradecer por você estar acompanhando a minha fic, gostando e comentando. Esse capítulo ta bem legal espero que você goste também.


	5. Uma Noite Muito Longa

**N/A:** Era pra fazer suspense mais acho que não deu muito certo, mesmo sabendo a resposta LEIAM e COMENTEM. Belezuca? (Nossa essa foi simplesmente horrível).

Só pra vocês saberem esse capitulo foi feito totalmente às pressas então eu não garanto muitas risadas afinal as pressões das provas causam uma baixa de humor terrível que é uma total influencia para fic. Bua Bua Bua.

**COMENTEM NESTA DESGRAÇA POR FAVOR!**

**Disclaimer:**Se alguém não souber que Harry Potter é da J.K corta os pulsos.

**Uma Noite Muito Longa**

Longa Draco começou apensar o que seria melhor um escândalo garantido ou escândalo quase garantido. Acabou optando pelo escândalo quase garantido afinal quase não é com certeza.

Weasley eu vou ficar aqui esta noite - Falou Draco em um tom derrotado - Nossa eu nunca me imaginei fazendo isso.

Malfoy eu nunca me imaginei tendo que te chantagiar para você dormir na minha casa - falou ela com uma voz totalmente desconformada.

Então você admite que foi uma chantagem?- Perguntou ele parecendo estar em um inquérito policial.

Tá agora que você vai ficar eu admito que eu fiz uma pequena chantagem - Falou ela derrotadamente.- Agora eu vou tomar um banho enquanto você se ajeita por ai.

Certo – Disse Draco com raiva afinal Malfoy não ficavam se ajeitando por ai.

No banho Gina começou a pensar em que rumo sua vida estava tomando. Afinal não é todo dia que você é obrigada a trabalhar com seu pior inimigo e o mesmo é lindo, maravilhoso, perfeito, mas continua sendo seu pior inimigo e sendo um MALFOY.

Enquanto isso Malfoy pensava aonde iria dormir afinal na casa havia quatro dormitórios mais um estava sendo usado por Gina, no outro estava o gordo do Lartone, um havia virado escritório e outro serviu para expandir a sala. Após pensar muito ele decidiu que iria dormir no quarto de Gina mesmo.

Quando Gina voltou do banho se deparou com uma cena que a deixou chocada e CHEIA de raiva: Malfoy estava deitado na sua cama sem camisa e todo esparramado. -Mas o que significa isso?- Perguntou Gina após fechar os olhos tentando se acalmar.

Nossa Weasley, sou eu, Draco Malfoy, aquele loiro perfeito que você chantagiou para dormir aqui - Respondeu Draco simplesmente.

Malfoy infelizmente eu sei muito bem que você é - Disse ela com uma falsa calma – Eu estou me referindo a você deitado na minha cama.

Bem Weasley, pensemos assim: todos os quartos da casa estão ocultados. E eu me recuso a dormir no sofá. Já que você esta acostumara a dormir no chão e em lugares desconfortáveis você durma em outro lugar – Respondeu ele muito cinicamente.

Bem Malfoy, pensemos assim: Eu sou dona da casa, este quarto é meu então você que durma no sofá - Respondeu Gina áspera.

Daqui eu não saio - Falou Draco se espreguiçando na cama.

Gina tomou uma atitude rápida e deitou na cama também e falou:

Daqui eu também não saio - E cruzou os braços.

Ótimo então dormiremos os dois aqui - Falou Draco em um impulso "Droga o que foi que eu falei?" Pensou Draco desesperadamente.

Certo, mais fique você sabendo que às vezes eu me mexo MUITO à noite - Disse ela com um sorrisinho cínico na cara "Ah hoje o Malfoy me paga hauhahah" pensou Gina Maleficamente. (**N/A:** Nossa como esta palavra se parece com o nome MALFOY).  
Gina apagou as luz e virou-se para o lado enquanto Draco fazia o mesmo.

**Vinte Minutos Depois**

Gina ainda não havia dormido e sabia que Draco também estava acordado então "sem querer" , como estava dormindo, rolou para o lado com uma força acima da que uma pessoa dormindo usaria.

PAFT!

O loiro havia sido pego desprevenido e como estava na ponta da cama de casal ele caiu. Gina além de prender o riso estava fingindo estar dormindo.

"Essa ruivinha é filha-da-mãe mesmo, pó doeu, mais se ela quer um jogo saiba ela que eu jogo melhor que ela".

Quando o loiro voltou para a cama Gina já tinha conseguido controlar sua risada e estava quase dormindo, mas de repente ela sente um certo peso sobre seu abdômen, ela abre os olhos levando um tremendo susto que logo depois foi substituído por uma sensação estranha, um gelo no estomago, um arrepio que percorreu sua coluna rapidamente.

"O Malfoy esta ficando louco ou o que, putz ele só pode estar fazendo pra me encher o saco a mais vai ter volta".

O corpo do Malfoy (e, diga-se de passagem, que corpo) estava quase colado no de Gina então ele planejou uma coisa muito má e dolorosa. Ela juntou toda sua força e dobrou a perna pra traz, onde estavam as pernas de Draco.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Sua louca, maluca, psicótica, doida, descontrolada. Você queria me matar?- Disse Draco ainda com a mão entre as pernas.

Sinceramente querer eu queria - Explicou ela- Mas como nem tudo que se quer a gente tem, você não morreu.

Me responde o que eu fiz para merecer isso? – Perguntou ele já fora da cama "Sei lá vai que ela pula em cima de mim e começa a me bater, ou ela tem uma faca e eu não sei" - Você pode ter acabado de me deixar impossibilitado de ter filhos.

Até que seria bom afinal quanto menos Malfoy's no mundo melhor - Ela falava tudo muito calmamente – E outra me agarrar é um bom pretexto para eu te dar um chute.

Calma, ai – Disse ele começado a se recuperar do chute – Você tinha me derrubado da cama.

Malfoy nada justifica você ficar me agarrando - Esbravejou ela.

WEASLEY acorda eu não te agarrei eu só fiz aquilo para te encher – Explicou ele. -Não importa você tocou em mim e isso já é motivo sulficiente para eu ter feito o que eu fiz - Respondeu ela começando a perdera a razão.

Nossa, depois dessa eu vou é dormir no sofá afinal vai que você acha que eu tentei te agarrar novamente e resolve realmente tirar a chance de deixar outros loirinhos lindos pelo mundo, para serem apreciados e desejados pelas mulheres.-Explicou Malfoy ainda indignado com a atitude da Ruiva.

Pela primeira vez a Ruiva ficou meio arrependida de ter feito algo para algum Malfoy, afinal ele tinha aceitado ficar lá com ela, a força mais tinha aceitado.

Mais este pensamento foi logo trocado pelo sono que invadiu todo seu corpo e a fez dormir.

Draco que havia ido dormir na sala por um ato de segurança começou a pensar um pouco, afinal não era por que ele era loiro que não pensava, pelo contrario sempre tinha sido o melhor aluno da casa, pois a de sua serie era a Sangue-Ruim nojenta. Mesmo assim não ficou atraz dela nos NIEM's pelo contrario empatou. Pelo que sabia Gina também tinha se saído muito bem, pois era a melhor aluna de seu ano.

Não que Draco se importasse mais toda hora alguns alunos de seu ano tinha aulas particulares com ela. Nestes pensamentos o loiro pegou no sono e teve um sonho estranho.  
_  
Ele estava numa praia, olhou para o outro lado e viu uma linda ruiva, ele a conhecia só não sabia de onde. Para ele era uma garota linda com aqueles cabelos vermelhos e chamativos. Quando se aproximava da garota um livro gigante caiu do seu e quase o matou. Ele ia dar a volta, mas quando virou ele viu um coelhinho gigante que saiu correndo atrás dele desesperadamente. Draco corria, corria e corria de repente abriu-se um buraco negro no chão onde ele caia. Ele estava caindo, caindo, só que de repente algo o motivou a olhar para seus pés. Assim que fez isso percebeu que avia virado um pássaro, pois estava cheio de penas. Ele então começou a voar, voar, e voar quando saiu do buraco foi em direção a ruivinha. Só que ao chegar lá descobriu que não era uma ruivinha era um ruivão só que com silicone e depilado. Quando ele foi falar com o ruivão para saber seu nome, o mesmo virou purpurina e voou, voou..._

Ao acordar Draco percebeu que havia sonhado, e começou a pensar no sonho. Após um longo tempo pensando ele chegou a uma conclusão. Sonhos são sonhos e quase todos são malucos e idiotas apenas um ou outro que se salva. (Essa foi uma conclusão de gênio não acham).

Parando de pensar naquele sonho completamente retardado Draco foi ver se o gordão tinha acordado. Chegando no quarto viu que o bêbado estava dormindo que nem uma pedra grande e gorda. Logo depois foi conferir se a psicopata estava acordada, por sorte não afinal ele não estava afim delevar um tapa dela.

Quando olhou para ela e viu que a mesma dormia com uma linda feição de anjo resolveu dar uma de diabo. Conjurou um copo cheio de água gelada e dispejo-o todinho na cara dela

AH!- Malfoy seu louco, maluco, doido, pirado, retardado.

Desculpa escorregou - Falou ele na maior cara de pau.

É quero ver quando eu deixar escorregar um tijolo na sua cabeça, vai ser bem divertido - Falou Gina com MUITA raiva.

Apesar de eu não achar que será tão divertido eu preciso falar com você - Disse agora um Malfoy serio.

Poxa e pra isso precisava tacar um copo d'água na minha?- Respondeu ela ainda nervosa

Querida Virginia aprenda: ao que se faz a que se paga - Respondeu ele em um tom venenoso se referindo a noite passada.

Ta, então fala logo agora - Falou ela com pressa.

O Lartone ainda não acordou - Disse ele com desprezo.

Faça com ela a mesma gentileza que você fez comigo - Falou ela voltando a ter sono.

Ah! Se eu vou fazer isso você vai comigo - Draco começou a puxar Gina pelo braço afinal se ela dormisse ele ia ter que conjurar outro copo d'água e ele estava com preguiça.

Tá bom, ta bom - Resmungou ela saindo da cama.

Gina conjurou um copo d'água gelada e abriu a porta do quarto de Lartone e viu que ele dormia que nem um porco. Foi andando de mansinho até Vincenzo e despejou o conteúdo do copo na cara do porpeto.

AHHHHHH!- Socorro estou me afogando, salva-vidas! Socorro água.

A única coisa que Draco e Gina conseguiram fazer naquele momento era rir, rir, rir muito.

Vocês são loucos? Quase me matam de susto - Falou Lartone com a mão no peito.- Nossa que dor de cabeça, hei onde eu estou? Seqüestraram-me? Vocês são farsantes?

Calma Lartone - Disse Draco recuperado do ataque de riso - O Sr. Não se lembra?

Não, a única coisa que eu me lembro é de estar pegando uma bebida.

Então nós lhe contaremos - Falou Gina com um pouco se graça na voz - Depois de pegar um drink você pegou outro.

E outro - Completou Draco.

E outro – Continuou Gina – Bem, como eu ia dizendo...Depois você deu um dos maiores vexames da sua vida, você ficou bêbado falou muita besteira e teve que ser estuporado pelo Malfoy.

Nós te trouxemos para cá, pois não queríamos que os jornais descobrissem - Completou Draco- Te colocamos aqui para quando você acordar ir direto pro hotel sem aparecer por lá bêbado.

Nossa que vexame- Preocupou se Vincenzo- Mais muito obrigado por evitar um escândalo.

Após terem contado tudo para Lartone ele se apressou para ir em borra e draco fez exatamente um minuto depois Draco também foi em borra, pois ele não queria ficar muito tempo na casa da Weasley.

**N/A: **Desculpa pela demora e também esse capitulo ta muito ruim mais vocês já sabem o porquê, a não ser que você não tenha lido a

**N/A** lá de cima. E logo logo vai ter uma viagem e bastante ciúmes não no próximo capitulo e sim no depois do próximo. HAUHUAHUAHUH que confusão. RESUMINDO acompanhem

**Reviews: Queria agradecer a todos que mandaram reviews to muito feliz com o rendimento mais da pra melhorar. VAMO LÁ GENTE!**

**Helo**: Obrigada pelo elogio e pela prece. Gente amei o elogio e outra eu também esqueço de todo mundo lendo Fanfic's. Até o dia que resolvi escrever uma. Se eu escrever outra só vai ser só nas férias (talvez possa vir uma Short ou uma Song)

**Ana Bya Potter:** Putz você vai me matar. A que chato ai depois você não vai saber o desfecho da Fanfic. Huhauhauhau. Eu sou uma menininha má. Eu sei que esse capitulo não ta dos melhores. Mais comente pra me alegrar um pouco e me incentivar a escrever melhor.

**Cris Malfoy:** Não foi esse o gostoso mais em breve vai ter um gostosão pra abalar com o orgulho do Malfoy e o coração da Gina. **Hauhauhauh**. Vai ser no capitulo seis então acompanha. Bjinhos

**Nathoca Malfoy**: Calma, calma, pra tudo tem seu tempo...Huhauhah...Vai ter bastante briga ainda. E a senhorita quando vai colocar mais um capitulo maravilhoso da sua fic maravilhosa? Obrigada pelo elogio!

**bIa wEasLey MaLfoY**Valeu pelo elogio e o suspense não foi roubado de você mas...Eu li o terceiro capitulo só não deu tempo de comente porque meu irmão quis mexer então amanha vai ter uma review lá.

**G.W.M**: Eu sei que você não deixou review, mas como você elogiou minha fic na sua resposta eu me senti na obrigação de agradece-la, então brigadão porque são as reviews que me fazem escrever beijão e da próxima vez tente postar!


	6. Novas Propostas, Novos Problemas

**Gente essa fic é de dois mil e 5 (ou o famoso 2005) eu abandonei ela, mas nunca me perdoei por isso, resolvi pega-la pra revisão, e descobri que eu eu escrevia MUITO mau, mas eu tentei dar uma melhoradinha...Pra eu deixar como queria ia ter que reescreve-la...Mas daqui pra frente eu vou melhorar o nivel da escrita e da história! Vejam se gostam e deixem rewies para eu saber se devo continua-la ou parar de escerver...**

**N/A:** Gente, Gente, Gente Para Tudo! Desculpa a demora mais fazer trabalhos sobre a Rússia e Pitágoras ninguém merece. Cara que coisa horrorosa duas semanas de provas todos os dias ininterruptamente é a pior coisa que existe. E ainda dia 21 (Só pra lembra esse dia é sábado) teve simulado. Bom deixa de papo mole e vamos a única coisa que interessa a HISTÓRIA.

**Disclaimer:** Em homenagem a minha leitora Nathoca Malfoy eu irei repetir o disclaimer passado: Gente se alguém não souber que Harry Potter é da J. K corta os pulsos.

**Nova Proposta, Novo Problema.**

Na segunda-feira Draco e Gina teriam que trabalhar. Conseqüentemente se encontrando e brigando. Gina estava chegando a "sua" sala com um ótimo humor. Quando estava adentrando o recinto viu que Malfoy estava mergulhado no trabalho. Mesmo assim não conteve seu humor e disse:

-Bom dia Malfoy – Disse uma Gina sem medo do perigo

- Desde de quando ter ver a esta hora da manha me deixa feliz?- Perguntou Malfoy totalmente entediado

- Ui, cuidado isso mata – Falou ela alterando seu humor drasticamente

- E você se importa? – Perguntou ele mantendo o mesmo tom

- Na verdade não, afinal se você morresse eu iria ter uma sala só pra mim e não teria que te ver nunca mais, a não ser no seu enterro ou na pagina do obituário – O humor dela começara a voltar ao normal afinal encher o saco do Malfoy era extremamente relaxante.

- Grande humor Weasley, parabéns você já pode ser comediante – Ele começou a tomar sua antiga postura Malforiana: Ninguém pode tirar com a sua cara.

- Jura?Assim pelo menos mudo de emprego e não vejo mais a sua cara - Falou ela com uma falsa alegria

- Weasley sabia que você é insuportável?- Perguntou Malfoy

- Malfoy sabia que você é nojento?- Respondeu ela

Antes que os dois voassem um no pescoço do outro com a intenção de eliminar o outro da face da terra, a porta se abriu e por ela entrou Edie, o secretario.

- Bom dia Sr. Malfoy e Srta. Weasley. Espero não estar interrompendo nada, mas o ministro esta chamando vocês dois na sala dele para discutir sobre a nova proposta que ele tem para vocês.

Logo depois que Edie se retirou da sala a fúria mortal de Draco e Gina voltou em seu pico. E os xingamentos voltaram a voar livremente pela sala:

- Estressadinha - Alfinetou ele novamente

- Retardado - Respondeu ela ferozmente.

- Idiota - Draco não iria deixar barato. Ele que daria a ultima palavra.

- Gay – Gina percebeu que havia pegado pesado, mas não esperava pela conseqüência.

-Gay?- Draco não deixaria aquilo barato afinal onde já se viu questionar a masculinidade de um Malfoy? Aquilo ele não perdoaria.

E antes que Gina pudesse reagir ela estava pressionada na parede por um loiro de aproximadamente 1,90, sendo beijada de um modo ardente quase possessivo. Sentiu um arrepio frio que passava da sua coluna até seu coração fazendo o mesmo disparar de modo descontrolado.

A língua dele explorava a boca dela com agilidade e voracidade, mesmo sem saber porque ele se sentia bem ao cometer aquele ato totalmente insano.

Do mesmo jeito que havia começado terminou, rapidamente. Não que algum dois quisesse parar mais a porta se abriu novamente e por ela entrou novamente o secretario Edie.

- Desculpe se estou atrapalhando algo, mas o ministro esta me perguntando porque os dois ainda não foram ate a sala dele – Falou o garoto um pouco encabulado.

- Não imagina você não atrapalhou nada – disse Gina muito corada tentando sorrateiramente desamassar sua roupa.

Logo que Edie saiu da sala os dois começaram a se dirigir à sala do ministro da magia ambos com o mesmo pensamento "Será que ele viu alguma coisa, ai meu Merlin minha reputação".

Draco e Gina já imaginavam as manchetes dos Jornais e Revistas:

Profeta Diário:

"Um Malfoy e uma Weasley? Será que tudo é possível?"

Semanário das Bruxas:

"Malfoy: o bruxo mais gostosão da atualidade com uma Weasley: A bruxa que ocupa  
o primeiro lugar das solteiras mais bonitas do mundo mágico?"

Bruxaria no Ar:

"Noticia bombástica: Um Malfoy e Uma Weasley juntos? Contos de fadas com amores impossíveis existem?"

O Pasquim:

"Draco Malfoy e Virginia Weasley Juntos! Mas onde este mundo vai parar?"

A Varinha Curiosa:

"Babado Forte: Draco Gostosão Malfoy e Virginia Assediada Weasley prestes a casar!"

Jornal Mágico:

"Uma briga de Séculos quebrada por uma geração"

Felizmente essa linha de pensamento foi quebrada pelo barulho da porta do elevador se abrindo no andar da sala de Fudge.

Quando estavam na sala de espera Gina estava em silencio absoluto evitando até cruzar o olhar com o de Draco, que mesmo assustado com a possibilidade das matérias sensacionalistas saírem, mantinha um sorriso cínico por sexy no rosto.

Após poucos minutos a secretaria de Fugde avisou aos dois que eles deveriam entrar. Ao passar por Gina, Draco discretamente aproximou a boca da orelha de Gina e disse:

- Continua com a mesma opinião sobre mim?

Gina sentiu novamente seu corpo bambo e aquele conhecido arrepio na coluna. Draco sabia que havia causado alguma reação na garota afinal após o secretario ir embora não ouve nenhum atentado a sua beleza celestial.

-Boa Tarde – Comprimentou o ministro da magia.

-Boa Tarde – Responderam Draco e Gina em uníssono.

-Bem eu sei que esta frase já esta se tornando um habito, mas: Vocês devem estar se perguntando o porque de eu ter os chamado aqui. Eu necessito que vocês dois embarquem amanha mesmo para Paris onde iram observar o planejamento do Ministério Francês. Vocês dois ficaram lá aproximadamente 10 dias.

-Como iremos para Paris?- Perguntou Gina

- Nos estamos providenciando uma chave de porta para que vocês possam ir - respondeu Fudge.

Gina estava animadissa para ir para Paris afinal necessitava treinar seu francês, e também que não gostaria de visitar a cidade Luz. Mas toda aquela animação foi destruída por um certo loiro que infelizmente teria que ir junto dela.

- Hoje vocês serão dispensados mais cedo para poderem arrumar as malas.- Ele fez uma pausa pra respirar afinal velho é assim mesmo – E avisar seu parentes.

- E as chaves de portal serão entregues quando? – Perguntou Malfoy pela primeira vez pronunciando.

- Hoje mesmo – Respondeu ele rapidamente - Quando vocês estiverem saindo passem na Central de Controle de chaves de Portal e retirem a chave de portal para Paris endereçada a Malfoy e Weasley.- Acrescentou ele – Bem então é só isso.

- Então nos podemos ir embora que horas? – Perguntou Gina

- Daqui meia hora – respondeu o Ministro olhando no seu relógio.

- Certo, então obrigada – Despediu-se Gina.

- Até em breve – Falou Malfoy formalmente.

Quando os dois estavam saindo da sala do Fudge, Draco não perdeu a oportunidade de provocar Gina:

- Então Weasley me conte como você esta se sentindo?

- Malfoy do que você esta falando? – Perguntou ela sem entender nada

- É como você se sente podendo ir a Paris de graça?- Alfinetou Draco – Afinal sua família não poderia pagar esta viagem nunca. Nem que eles vendessem seus órgãos no mercado negro.

- Nossa Draco você esta tão engraçadinho hoje. Fez algum curso por acaso? – Respondeu Gina ficando ligeiramente vermelha.

- A verdade dói na Weasley? – Falou ele ironicamente – E outra ninguém ofereceria um sicle pelos órgãos de toda sua família junta.

- Malfoy sabe o que você devia procurar no mercado negro?- Perguntou Gina logo depois respondendo pelo Loiro – Um cérebro, Mafoy, é disso que você necessita urgentemente, um cérebro.

Logo depois da resposta que Gina deu Draco pensou consigo mesmo:

"Maldita TPM"

"Sabe em Hogwarts deviam ensinar sobre isso seria muito mais útil do que aprender a DESVENDAR AS ARMADILAHAS DO FUTURO como diria Sibila"

"Como alguém consegue ser tão chato e irritante?"

Essa era a pergunta que não queria calar na cabeça de Gina.

"E pensar que eu ainda terei que viajar com aquele albino paraguaio "

Gina voltava calmamente para a "sua" sala quando lembrou que teria que avisar a família sobre o fato de ir para paris. Afinal já avia sido um suplicio para ela conseguir permissão para morar fora da grande e conhecida Toca.

Sentou na sua cadeira com se nada tivesse acontecido e ficou mirando o relógio tendo alguma esperança que aqueles ponteiros malditos andassem mais rápido, para ela poder sair do ministério e arrumar a mala.

Esperou, esperou, esperou e de repente chegou 12:30 ela já estava liberada daquele inferno que apelidaram de emprego. Mas agora ela tinha que enfrentar um outro problema: precisava encontrar Draco para buscar a chave de portal no departamento.

Saiu da sala pensando onde aquele loiro bastardo estaria.

Logicamente que ela não iria sair por ai perguntando se alguém tinha visto o Malfoy. Afinal ia pegar mau uma Weasley procurando por um Malfoy.

Andava distraída por um corredor quando ouve um grito:

- BUUUUUUUUUUUU - Gina quase caiu para trás com o susto mais por sorte, ou seria azar? Ela encontrou um corpo para se segurar.

O corpo despreparado caiu no chão juntamente a Gina ficando sobre ela. Após alguns segundos Gina percebeu quem estava sobre ela: ERA DRACO MALFOY.

- Nossa Weasley não sabia que você havia gostado tanto do meu beijo que te deu vontade de sair por ai me agarrando - Falou ele sarcasticamente

Após corar violentamente Gina conseguiu assimilar o que ele havia dito - Cala boca sua Perua Aguada. E outra que idéia é esta de ficar me dando sustos?

- Minhas sinceras desculpas milady - Ironizou ele – Eu só queria deixar sua vida mais colorida.

-Fica na sua Malfoy porque o dia que eu quiser deixar minha vida mais colorida eu pinto ou cabelo ou coisa do gênero - falou ela secamente

Só depois de todo este dialogo que os dois se deram conta da posição na qual se encontravam e simultaneamente pensaram:

"E se alguém nos vir aqui?"

Rapidamente os dois se levantaram e falaram:

-Precisamos buscar a chave de portal.

Os dois prosseguiram o caminho inteiro calados. Após pegarem a chave seguiram para suas casas com um único pensamento:

"Essa viajem será um inferno"

**N/A:** E ai galerinha da amizade!Tudo Belezinha com sua maravilindas vidas? Espero que sim. Minhas sinceras Desculpas pela demora é que eu estava em época de provas coisa que me deixa de extremo mau humor isso iria transmitir para fic E NINGUEMMMM QUERRRR NADAAAA DISSOOOO. Metade deste cap foi feito na época de provas e a outra não então ele ta mais ou menos legal! ESPERO que vcs tenham gostado.

**RESPOSTAS MAGICAS DAS REVIEWS MAGICAS:**

Primero brigadaum pra quem mando reviews (mandem mais) !

QUEM NÂO MANDO MANDE AGORAAAAA

**Miaka: **Primeiro obrigada por ter comentado, e segundo axo que ninguém resistiria ao Malfoy falando uma frase dessas. Se eu tivesse esse loiro gostoso na minha cama falando isso eu caia em cima. HUAAHAHUHUH. Bjus e tomara que vc goste do capitulo!

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe: **pronto pediu bejinho então tem bejinho! Coloquei um só, só pra vcs ficarem com gostinho de quero mais (ESTILO TANG). Brigadinho por ter comentado e continue fazendo isso pq me deixa muito feliz.

**bIa wEasLey MaLfoY:**Minina sua fic tah uma beleza, Também adorei a parte do salva vidas socorro! Brigadaum por ter mandado reviews to acompanhando sua fic portanto acompanhe a minha.

**Carol Malfoy Potter: **Nossa quantos elogios assim eu fico encabulada! Eu sei que vc não gosta muito de comentários de autores no meio da fic mais é que as vezes fica irresistível! Continue acompanhandu e comentando beijões!

**Catarina: **Que bom que vc gosto da fic continue acompanhando espero que vc goste do capitulo e que continue gostando.

**Helo:** Brigadu por te comentado continue fazendo isso. Esse capitulo coloquei uma PITADINHA bem pequena de action! Espero que de pra dar uma enganada enquanto não vem a parte de super action, blz? Bjinho e continue acompanhando

**Nathoca Malfoy: **Que bom que vc gostou dos capitulo e que riu bastante afinal o objetivo era esse . Nossa que convencida ne? Mesmo assim fico muito feliz que vc esteja acompanhando. Infelizmente eu não consigo fazer capítulos maiores. Sei la não flui! Tomara que vc goste desse capitulo e continue acompanhado e postando. Bjoes.

**Dark-Bridge: **Que bom que vc gostou da minha fic afinal estou amando a sua! Olha eu coloquei um pouquinho de action soh pra matar a saudade dos espectadores. HUAHAUAHuh. Que baum que vc gosto fico muito feliz e continue acompanhado e cometando. (TO AMANDO A SUA FIC) Bjoes.

**Mystica Black: **QUE BAUM QUE VC TAH GOSTANDO! Fic muuuuuito feliz, pronto vc pediu um novo capitulo cá esta ele! Saindo do forno que nem pãozinho quente em padaria. Continue acompanhando e comentado BJOESSSSS.

**Susana Snape:** Fico tão feliz que vc venha na minha fic afinal é uma honra pra mim eu vc venha dar uma olhada nisso. Eu amo a sua fic e senhorita qdo vc vai postar mais capitulo hein? Afinal não é todo dia que se encontra uma fic tão legal quanto a sua. Bjus e continue acompanhando e comentando!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**: Concordo com vc tamanho não é documeto. Fico lisonjeada que vc esta gostando da minha fic quero que vc continue acompanhando, comentando e gostando. BJOS e até o próximo capitulo!

**Ruivinha Malfoy**: Minina que bom que vc ta gostando. Amiga me conte um negocio qdo vc vai atualizar a sua fic hein, hein, hein? Bem que bom que vc ficou vermelha de tanto rir. Sabia que u nunca fico vermelha qdo eu rio. Eu tenho um amigo que de taum braço parece papel qdo ele ri fica precendo um tomate. BJUNDA e TCHAU

**Jamelia Millian:** OIIII... Brigadinho por ter comentado! Acho ótimo que vc esteja gostando...Continue acompanhando e Comentando...BLZ? BJOESSSSSS


End file.
